


Running Home To You

by MarcoVakarian, SolanaS_Vakarian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoVakarian/pseuds/MarcoVakarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolanaS_Vakarian/pseuds/SolanaS_Vakarian
Summary: Picks up right at the end of Mass Effect 3.Nightmares turn into reality. Shepard was the only one who could save the world, or was she not?Something happens that she thought, would NEVER be possible.





	1. The Nightmare Beam

**Author's Note:**

> In advance, sorry for any spelling mistakes we did. We're both not from England so english is not our native language.  
> We appreciate any feedback you give us! 
> 
> Have fun reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about a nightmare

It was the night before the Normandy reached London. Shepard and Garrus, both exhausted, lay down in their bed, deciding to take a powerful nap before the big mission. Garrus was already under the sheets, taking his comfortable position to sleep as Shepard slipped under the covers too and into his arms, making Garrus stop and pull her to his chest. He held her protectively there, breathing in her hair, taking everything he could from her. Her sense, the feeling of holding her, just being his and only his for the moment. She would be the woman for the entire galaxy in some hours and he wasn't ready to share her. He wasn't ready for what was going to happen. His eyes fell from the glass roof to her face. She was already asleep. Garrus played with her hair for a bit, something he knew that relaxed her, and indeed did, as she dropped her face more on his chest. He leaned his face just above her head, before sleep claimed him too. Both of them were really tired and sick of all the fighting they did the last year.

They deserved peace after this.  
  
"We've got to move!" Anderson shouted loud and clear inside their ears.  
  
Shepard looked at Garrus who was a bit lost on his thoughts and said almost panicked "Come on!".  Garrus just snapped out of it immediately and ran with Shepard and Kaidan towards the beam.  
  
_Can we even make it out of this alive?_  
  
As they were reaching closer and closer to the beam a vehicle got tossed up in the air by a Reaper. Shepard managed to dodge the vehicle before it could hit her, slidding underneath it, but it was too late for Kaidan and Garrus. It landed backwards and they just about dodged it on both sides so they could avoid it. Explosion came as conclusion and hurt them both. Garrus seemed to have taken the most damage of it. Shepard leaped above the destroyed tank and rushed to them offering help. Kaidan raised his hand waving her off, signalising that he could do it alone and to tell her to go for Garrus. He was trying to get up but for some reason his legs weren't following his orders. She quickly got under his arm raising it as far as she could before Kaidan came to her side and helped her to take some cover.  
  
"Are you okay?" Shepard said with a high pitched voice coming from her fear. Garrus' blue eyes met her green ones and he nodded. It was like his words were stuck in his throat, maybe because he knew what Shepard would do next.  
  
"Normandy, do you copy?" she said trying to ignore the knot in her throat that made the words came out hardly.  
  
"I need an evac, **right now**!" she shouted now, with that voice Garrus knew she was afraid more than anything.  
  
He heard her voice like that maybe one or two times, but never like that.  
  
"Hold on Garrus, they'll be here soon." she said pressing her small hand on one of his wounds. The Normandy arrived just in time.  
  
"Come on." She said and with a soft breath she helped Garrus up again as much as she could.  
  
Kaidan ran infront of them so he could help Garrus into the Normandy. When they reached the Normandy, Shepard couldn't let Garrus go, but she needed to. So she gave him to Kaidan with a small exhale.  
  
"Here, take him" she said trying to hold her tears in her eyes which were threatening to run down on her cheeks. Garrus was resisting when Kaidan grabbed him and he ran over to Shepard to hold her again.  
  
"Shepard!" he said with a broken voice that was tearing her apart. She snuggled inside his arms taking everything she could from him and then forced herself out of his grip, now finally crying.

"Shepard!" Garrus said again with soft voice as he whiped them off with his gloved talon.  
  
"You gotta get out of here." She said taking her eyes from him.  
  
Not wanting to admit that she was sure not to return from this. That she would never see him again, his face, his smell, her lover, her...everything...  
  
"And you've gotta be kidding me" He said with ironic tone, not wanting to leave her.  
  
All he wanted right now was to take her away from all this, or at least stay with her, follow her wherever this fucking beam took her. At least, they would be together.  
  
"Don't argue Garrus." she was begging for him to understand.  
  
Her hands on his chest, trying to push him softly, trying to make him to let her go, even though she didn't really want him to let go.  
  
"We're in this till the end, Jane." Garrus said trying even harder to convince her not to leave him, taking her small hands on his huge one, cover them protectively.  
  
"No matter what happens here.. you know I love you, I always will" she said while crying a little bit.  
  
Her eyes were holding his in a steady stare. He couldn't let her leave his side. He just couldn't.  
  
"Shepard, I...I...love you too." He knew, he couldn't stop her. He pulled her closer and took her mouth fiercely, desperately. After, a small period he let her go.

  
He wiped her last tear off and grabbed Kaidan's arm for help. Her face was breaking him piece by piece, but if she wasn't going now he could probably never let her go and everyone would be killed by Reapers.  
  
"GO!" Shepard shouted looking one last time at his face and continued running to the beam.  
  
After nearly reaching it again, she got hit directly by a reaper beam. Everything went to white and then to dark. Everything was blurry when she opened her eyes again. Blinked them a few times and then felt blood running from behind her head, her eyebrows, her lips. But she somehow survived and she had to continue. She had to give an end to it once and for all. Kaidan dragged Garrus to the med-bay to get all the help he could. His fingers were playing with the ring he never gave her.  He stared at it and then everything went black. Garrus opened his eyes and it felt like his heart was going to break. It was a dream.

  
Only an awful dream. Despite not being there he felt like all of this was real. He saw her, struggling, fighting, getting hit by the beam and it killed him in the inside. When all the rush from the dream, went away he dropped his head on Jane's side again just to find her awake and looking at him with wide and worried eyes.  
  
"Nightmare?" She asked him softly stroking his chest that was wet from his sweat.  
  
Garrus only nodded, he still couldn't find his words. He was so relieved seeing her in good shape and not hurt at all. He also couldn't stand making her worried over a nightmare, so he decided to tell her about the nightmare. After hearing the whole thing, Shepard was devastated. She knew how terrible he had to feel after that. He lived trough so many bad moments for her. Her death after the first Normandy was destroyed, was hard for Garrus. She didn't want to let it be that hard for him ever again. She made a promise that night, that after all this, she will never make Garrus worry about her ever again. They will take a home somewhere nice and tropical and stay there. They stayed up for quite a time and then, after both were relaxed again, they let sleep reclaim them into each others embrace.


	2. Always There For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how i really wanted it to end.  
> Lots of feelings at the end, hope you enjoy it!

_This is it._

Garrus told himself. It was like his dream was becoming reality. Because of his last night's dream, he knew exactly what was needed to be done. To his surprise, the events of running to the beam turned out to be almost exactly as he had dreamed them. He was able to dodge the vehicle, taking cover. Kaidan saw him doing that and did the same as well. 

_Nicely done, Vakarian._

He thought and looked over to Kaidan, who nodded that he was alright. His eyes were looking over the cover now, trying to find Shepard, but she was nowhere to be found. He looked around him and then his mind went to the vehicle.

_What if Shepard didn't avoid the vehicle and she is stuck under it?_

His thoughts went wild, but they stopped when he heard news about her situation on the comm.

"Shepard made it to the Citadel, be ready." Anderson said tough.

Garrus caught his breath for a moment, relieved she was alive. He did not have much time so he decided to run to the beam as well. As he started running towards it, he saw the reaper getting closer and closer with each passing second ready to shot once again. Garrus was just in the line of firing. He froze in that very second, his eyes were wide on his face as he realized he would get hit, cursing himself.

_Fuck, you messed up..._

But then he was pushed out of the way with full force. It was Kaidan. He has pushed him to the side and took the hit for him instead. Garrus mind was in a shock phase. Kaidan had just given up his life for him.  
After a moment, he snapped out of it and run into his side. Kaidan was fighting for his lasts breaths.

''Kaidan, you will be okay, I should call...'' Garrus protested but Kaidan stopped him grabbing his arm, forcing him to look down on him.

''Garrus, go, my time...is running out. Go find Shepard! She needs you more than I do. Go!'' Kaidan said giving his last words.

Garrus just watched him die. Garrus left Kaidan's hand gently and said his last goodbyes to his dearest friend, but one big noise pierced into his ears and Garrus just came back into reality. He stood up quickly and ran into the beam with full speed now. He had to reach the beam and Shepard in time now.  He had to get her out of there after everything was over. For her, for Kaidan and for everyone that has given his life to stop the reapers.  Garrus approached the beam and it took him up like a vacuum. Everything was white and everything had the smell of blood and dead. Garrus body was collapsed above some corpses.

_Shit...Find Shepard..._

He thought and walked along a path that was made. He finally found a door leading him to another one. Opening that door led him to a circled room. He recognized the back of the head that was in front of him. It was Anderson's.  
Garrus ran to his side but he also died. Some metres away was the Illusive Man, shot.  A noise came into his ears and he turned to see from where this thing came from. He saw a slide going up and down from somewhere upwards. His thoughts just said to him to repair it and to go up there aswell, because thats must be where Shepard has went to, there was no other way. Once done repairing, the slide moved down again and took him up. His eyes immediately found Shepard talking to some kind of a child, which was saying... 

''The choice is yours. You can choose between  _Control, Synthesize or Destroying_ the Reapers.'' 

Garrus' eyes followed the child's hand as he was showing off the choices to Shepard. He was confused.

“Shepard?” Garrus called her from behind.

She turned around with a surprised gasp from hearing her name called out by his voice, her gun was raised, her body bloody and her facial features terrified.

“Garrus?” she answered shocked at the sight of him. She lowered her gun and tears were on her eyes, not yet to drop.

“What are you doing here?" she said as she was uneasy either to go over him or not.

Of course, she wanted to run over his side, into his arms and stay there forever but she had to save him. He shouldn't follow her into heaven.

“Come on Jane, if you’re walking into hell you know I’m only a few steps behind. Besides I’ve been with you every step of this way so far. You didn’t honestly think I would let you do this alone, did you?” Garrus said as he approached her.

Her shoulders relaxed automatically as he was closing the distance between them. She smiled and ran over to him. Her turian, Archangel came to save her, as he always does.

“Garrus.. you’ve always been there for me. I wouldn’t dream anyone else to be with me here” Shepard said and pulled herself from his arms, but without losing her touch with his hands.

''Shepard?'' Garrus said and she got it.

''Destroy. We came here to destroy them, not to turn everyone in machines or anything like that. We will destroy the Reapers and that will be the end of them.'' Shepard said and looked over her gun now as Garrus loosed his grab on her, letting her go.

“So this is it then? You shoot that thing and the war is over then?” he said from behind her now.

She swallowed roughly, unsteady herself and nodded agreeable. Hoping he would understand her choice. She had fought too hard to save everyone to choose any other option. She wasn't changing her decission. It wasn't even debatable. Destroying the reapers was the only choice that made sense to her. Shepard turned her face to Garrus with sad green eyes meeting the optimistic blue ones. He still didn't lose his hope for a good ending, he couldn't. He had to stand his ground and deal with the situation, where ever it would lead them.

“Okay then.” he said with gently voice and dropped his rifle to the ground, walking over to her side.

“Garrus, what are you doing?” she asked him as he took her hand in his, holding and stroking it as he always does. He smiled down at her and said.

“I am joining the woman I love in her final moments.”

“Garrus, no...I can’t let you do that. You have to-” she protested, but got interrupted.

“-With all due respect Jane but you can’t stop me,” he answered cupping her face with his other hand.

A single tear slipped down her cheek, which he caught and brushed away with his gloved talon. She dropped her pistol and pulled his face to hers pouring all her love for him into a kiss. They stayed liked this, embraced, for several minutes holding one another, knowing these may be their final moment together. She pulled away from him slowly, cupping his face tenderly in the palm of her hand.

He looked down at her lovingly, “But.. there is one thing I need to ask you before.. well you know.”

“What is it?” she asked softly, and humorously like she always does.

“I was waiting to give this to you after this, but I realize now, that I should've given it to you a long time ago.” He dug though his pockets pulling out a simple gold band and holding it up for her to see.

Her eyes glowed and looked up into his eyes only to find his already stare at her. 

“Jane Shepard, love of my life, do you want to marry me?”. Happiness tears were now on her eyes and started to roll over. 

“Oh my god! Yes! Yes, of course!'' she answered lowering her hand from his face for him to slip the ring on her finger. 

“I love you, Garrus Vakarian.” she said and kissed him again. When they both were out of breath they backed off. 

“And I love you too, always will.” He said and took her hand again. They walked over to the red beam of light. Garrus took the gun from her free hand and placed it on their already held hands.  
She swallowed and her eyes met his for one last time. Giving him one last crooked smile.

“The time with you was and still is the best i had in my life I want you to remember that. Forever.” Shepard said while crying

“Always, Shepard,” he promised. With that they started shooting hand in hand walking right on the explosions. She could still feel his back side on hers and it was the best feeling for her. He was there with her, as always, having her back, being her other half. Why god had to took them so soon?


	3. Finding Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we often said, please excuse some spelling mistakes. :) Have fun reading!

"I just hope they survived. We haven't heard anything from them since the run towards that beam." Liara said with concern and looked around to face her other teammates.

"Shepard, Garrus and Kaidan are some of the toughest people I've ever met. They can't be stopped easily, I'm sure that they're alive." Tali responded, but her feelings made her afraid aswell. She knew, that with reapers, everything could have happened. But they're going to find them now. And after that, they will start over. Rebuild everything from the ashes. If they work together, with all races united, they could do anything they wanted. As they were having this little chat, Vega walked towards them with fast pace and strong steps hitting the ground.  

 

"I can't just sit here and wait! We need to find them." he said decisively.

"Agreed. We should search for Shepard, Garrus & Kaidan, the smartest thing is to split up in small groups to eventually find them faster." Liara said as hopes started building up on her.

 

"Tali, with me. James with Samara. Jack, you go with Wrex and Grunt. We need to find them" Liara spoke again, commanding them like Shepard would do. Everyone grabbed some thermal clips, everyone needed to be ready for anything. So they started the search. Hours later, not even one team had a sign of life from Kaidan, Garrus and Shepard. All started to lose hope moment after some moments.

"Any signs of them yet?" Vega asked with despair. But everyone just responded with "No, not yet.", so they continued their search. After quite some time, Tali and Liara started chatting again as they were tired and hopeless now.

"What if we don't find them? What if they're...dead?" Tali asked holding back a sobbing.

"Hey..." Liara said softly and put a hand over Tali's shoulder, gently squeezing it hopeful to be comforting her a bit. "We **WILL** find them, I have no doubts. These 3 poeple are amongst the strongest poeple i've ever known. All of them don't die that easily. I'm sure they are alive. "

"You always seem to be a light beacon, when everything seems so dark." Tali said with a small carve on her lips while looking up to her.

"Well, Shepard's influence i guess. She found me abonded and made me the person I am today." Liara said with a nostalgic smile as she remember her dear friend and commander.

"She did the same to me. I wouldn't be the same without her. She is my best friend. And Garrus is as well. They have helped me so much. I need them! I...I...I can't. I never had poeple in my life that mean so much for me. I've never met someone like them. It was 2 damn years ago that she died...but...she came back to us and helped us all with our problems. She has achieved so much and we were with her. We are her team. Their friends. We are with her, Garrus and Kaidan.. we won't let them die...They can't...they must have survived! .. I miss them...'' Tali said inside of her sobbings. Her crying was heavy and loud. Liara couldn't hold her tears either. All the thinking about the good and unforgettable memories with her friends filled her with water in the eyes. They both cried until they decided that they should continue searching for them. They are alive, the can't be dead. So they stood up and continued their search. After all this time searching up and down and every corner of this place, it seemed like everyone on the team was mourning them in their own special way.

 

 _You're a badass and stupid, if you died from this Shepard.. and Vakarian if I find you.. you said you would protect her, you.. ugly.._ Jack thought and controlled herself not to cry, especially in front of the krogan.

S _hepard, just take the sniper from Garrus and shoot or light up Kaidan, damn you..._ Wrex thought breaking something he found on his way. As well as Grunt.

 _Come on Lola, it's not your style, neither is its Scars or Lightings, you have to be alive, right?..._ James thought and shot something that caught him off guard, proving it was just a paper flew from the wind.

Samara was out searching with Vega. Javik was with Joker making sure he wasn't going to do anything crazy, their thoughts were more silent.

 

Joker was a mess without images from EDI, Shepard's commands, Garrus' jokes and Kaidan's annoyance. He was crying so bad, he was afraid. Afraid that his heart would break like his bones.

But strange, those thoughts made them all stronger and more focused on their goal. To find their friends. That kept them motivated for a long time and hope came back to them little by little, but fear was always there with every step.

Some moments later, they all met up on the center of the main beam, looking for a sign, a guide, anything. Everyone of them was exhausted and so they agreed, after a long period of searching, to go back to the Normandy, with their hearts in half. No one wanted to leave, not before they found Shepard, Garrus and Kaidan. But the corpses, the smell of dead and them being clueless, made them all just walk slow over to the Normandy. But as they made their way back they needed to take a different route because the normal road to the Normandy was blocked. In retrospect, going this different path was the best thing they could've done. All of them came face to face with something that surprised all of them.

"Why is the ground so carved in over there?" Vega questioned as he, Wrex and Grunt went over the lump in the surface and lifted up the bigger things that were over it. Once lifted, they came up to the best surprise of their lives. They saw Garrus and Shepard unconscious, both were really burned and even more stuff was laying on top of them. Garrus was like a shell holding Shepard with his arms holding her safe from everything. It seemed like that Garrus took the most damage of them both, but that wasn't really suprising since he tried to cover her with his whole body. Everyone was frozen in that moment throwing glances to each other, not knowing what they should do right now. Liara walked over to Garrus and Shepard with soft steps. her hand glowed pure violet and James grabbed her hand to raise it high.

''What are you doing?'' he said inside from his teeth.

''James, I just want to check their pulse. After that all biotics, we'll lift all the other ruins off them and you will take Shepard and Garrus. When we've done that, we'll head back on the Normandy, okay?'' Liara said with a voice like she was talking to a child.

''Yeah, sorry.'' James said apologizing about his hot-headed action. She smiled at him, weak, nodding him that she understands. Her hand glowed again and she went close to Garrus and Shepard. She checked Shepard first. Everyone was watching without breathing. 

''Her heart.. it.. beats!'' she announced happily. Everyone took a breath and then her hand went over to Garrus. She couldn't understand, she couldn't feel anything.

''I...I can't understand.'' she said but before anyone replied, James spoke.

''He's a turian you can take his pulse from there, look under his chin.'' he said but Liara looked troubled once again watching Garrus. 

''But he is holding Shepard, how?'' 

''Just do it...'' James said and Liara did as he told her.

''...he is breathing too!'' Liara said after a tense moment and everyone was reliefed. Liara did a step back, Samara and Jack walked to her side and then they started lifting all the ruins from Shepard and Garrus. Then, they lifted Shepard and Garrus as well but they couldn't really part them.

''At a guess, their armor had melted together.'' Wrex said and everyone nodded agreeable.

''We should take them like that then. Wrex, Grunt and James make sure that we have a clear way back. Jack hold them up with me until we arrive at the Normandy. Samara contact Doctor Chakwas to have the med-bay ready and tell her to call Miranda and her scientists to the nearest hospital as soon as possible. Tali contact Joker and let him know that he has to be in a good shape to pilot the Normandy because we found Shepard and Garrus" Liara said and everyone nodded with cooperation.

''I will let it pass, purple, just because of Shepard's and Garrus' state.'' James said.

''Thanks, James.'' and with that they moved as  quickly as possible. 

When they arrived at the Normandy, Joker seemed fine and he was checking in to fly. Once on the med-bay doctor Chakwas tried to do as much as she could with the young new learning scientists of Mordin. Everyone else was outside waiting for a miracle to see Shepard and Garrus' eyes open, but it was too early perhaps.

"I can't believe we've found them after all. I admit, I had almost lost my hope." Tali said with a light tone now.

"Yeah, now just let them recover and get back on their foot!" Vega yelled not loud enough with concern.

"I do not want to sound like a happy mood killer, but we didn't find Kaidan! Where could he be?" Liara asked  and shaked her head thinking. "He wasn't with them! If he was he would've been near by..."

"Damn! You're right. What we should do?" Vega answered and asked not even thinking about Kaidan, at the first place before they left

"Well then, you, Jack and Tali stay here with Shepard and Garrus in the hospital. Me, Samara, Wrex and Grunt will continue looking for Kaidan. Maybe I will take Javik with us as well, you know, maybe he helps us with his senses." James added seconds later, looking over Liara. She nodded and the others and they splited for one more time.

After some time has passed again, Liara was wondering if they finally found Kaidan.

''Did you find Kaidan yet?" Liara asked trying not to sound worried, even if she was.

"No, we can't seem to find him. He isn't near the place where we found Shepard and Garrus. To lean a bit out of the window, I honestly think, or better I'm quite sure, we searched whole London and didn't find him." one assistant said and Liara looked over her omni-tool again. The Normandy was not far away from the beam, but after the red blast, they didn't want to risk having the Normandy there. They needed her so they could travel if that was necessary and in fact, they were pretty scared. Not even EDI responded now.


	4. I'm Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a smaller chapter, but don't worry. More are on the way! :)

_Ah...why is everything so heavy? I can't feel my legs... And my chest is hurting.. Garrus? Where's Garrus? ... are we alive, or this is just an awful joke? This can't be heaven.. I want a bar and a hot beach, please..._ _*noises, talking*_ _I hear something, it's not clear.. is anyone there who can get me out of this darkness?_

 Jane's mind was dancing widlu with her own thoughts.

_She's safe.. we have to be safe. I can't talk to myself if I would be dead, right?...And what if she is dead and I am stuck here in this empty cold darkness? She will be alone, and I promised her that I will be with her forever, she became my wife. Well, not properly, but yeah... Ah, and this damn pain in my head..._ _*noises, talking*_ _I can hear something but it's distant. That means I am not dead?..._

Garrus thought, fighting his own way through the coma that he and Shepard were.

''How she is?'' Liara asked Miranda with concern.  

''She is in a coma. Not in a deep coma like Garrus is, but due to her soft skin and soft bones, she took a lot of damage. But she's Shepard she will recover before you can blink with your eyes. Come on let's go see Garrus and go find the others before the doctors kick us out.'' Miranda said and walked out of the door. Liara quick on her foot, was on Shepard's side in a second. She softly stroked her cheek. She bended over her and kissed her forehead softly, so lightly like a cat touches the ground.

''You will get good soon, Jane. We love you.'' she simply said and ran to the exit, before Miranda could open her mouth to complain about her being late.

Then, they walked through Garrus' room only to find one of her best scientist to have the results of tests that she ran of them.

''They're done?'' Miranda replied to him with a surprise and he nodded but his face was annoying her.

_That's Miranda, so we are saved, after all. And at a guess we're in a hospital. I want to see Jane._ _Why can't I open my eyes? .. calm Vakarian just listen.._

Garrus thought so that his heartbeat calmed down. He could focus on what was said inside the room.

''What is it?'' she said again and the man became pale. 

''It's for Miss Shepard...'' he said terrified of Miranda's pout as she took the files in front of her. Liara was silent behind her but she couldn't hold her curiosity.

''Miranda?''

''Shepard.. Shepard, may not walk again.. her head was damaged on balanced nerves. Nick bring everyone you can a small nerve will not come into our way. We brought her back from the dead once and we will do it again.''

_Wait, what? Jane can't walk? She may never walk again? .. I have to see her.._

Garrus' mind was getting louder. His heart beat even faster. The machines around him ringed to his high heartbeat. Miranda and Liara rushed to his side and tried to calm him down.

''Liara keep him steady, we have to drug him or else his heart won't bear it.'' Miranda said but she was interrupted by fiercing blue eyes piercing hers.

''You're really a beast, huh?'' Miranda said on the line of joke and serious.

''I.. I.. need.. Jane.. Jane!'' he was ready to say so many things but only this came out of his mouth.

''Garrus relax, Shepard is alright. She is in a coma, which you should be too, but you woke up. You need to rest and take the treatment. You will see her once you're up.'' Miranda said to deal with his strong hands grabbing her uniform.

''Take me.. to her!'' he made a clear point.

''Let him go.. it would make him feel better.'' Liara said with clueless.

''Liara, he may not be able to walk as well, after all this. How we are going to move him to Jane's room?'' Miranda said debating with her and she looked to the ground.

_Of course, this bed has wheels..._

''The bed has wheels.. we could push his bed to Shepard's and everything is solved.'' Liara said with childish innocent.

''Are you mad? They are going to throw us out the hospital.''

''Come on, Miranda you're not fun, maybe that's why Shepard didn't take you on the fun missions. We are going to help them both. And is the least thing they deserve. They saved the whole damn galaxy. They can do whatever they want just for once.'' Liara said to her with reason.

''She is right, you know.'' Garrus said and felt more himself as time passed.

''Shut up, Vakarian. Oh.. okay, let's do it. Nick open the door and make sure we have cover.'' Miranda replied once more. Before they begin pushing Miranda stopped everything with raising her hand.

''He got machines around him.. Nick scrap the cover and come here. Push these machines." She said as she put some machines over some others so he could push them.

''Ready I think.'' she said again and they all pushed. It was more tiring than they thought and it took a while to reach Shepard's room, but once in, they settled up Garrus besides her bed. Garrus spread his hand over Shepard's and took it on his.

''Jane, I'm here. Please wake up. I need you, sweetie.'' Garrus said and it was hard.

To not break his heart. She had machines all over her as well as he had. On one side her cheek was tied to her neck. It was clear she had bandages all over her arms and waist. He couldn't see under it from this point of view, because of the blanket, but his eyes fell right on her legs. 

''Garrus, be ready to accept your consequences.'' Miranda spoke dragging him out of his thoughts. She had a smirk on her face, that was saying that deep inside her she wanted to help and she knew that this would be the best for them.

''Try to have a nap now Garrus. Shepard won't be happy to see you stay awake for her.'' Liara said, and as she did with Shepard, she bended over him and kissed his forehead.  
He left one light chuckle and she smiled back. Then she turned around and left the room quiet, leaving Garrus with his thoughts.

_We are safe now, Jane.. everything will be fine.._

Garrus thought and let sleep take him.


	5. The Other Side

Hours had passed, Garrus had took from what it seemed a deep sleep, and Shepard was still on the comatose zone. Liara, Tali, Jack and Miranda were waiting outside from the room. Doctors came and went in front of them. There was no sign of movement from Garrus and Shepard. The other group mates didn't have report anything of searching Kaidan, until James with all the others showed up from the hall.

  
''Did you find anything?'' Tali said simple, tired herself.

  
''Yeah, but we can talk about them later. How is Shepard and Garrus?'' James asked.

  
''Shepard is on coma and Garrus has opened his eyes for once, but he sleeps too, now.'' Tali continued. James and the others nodded with understatement. After that, no one spoke. They just shared glances and looks, but they stayed silent. Waiting.

  
_''Dad?'' Shepard asked with disbelief._

  
_''Jane, sweetie. You have grown up so beautifully.'' Her father replied with a huge shiny smile, like she always remember it._

  
_''Dad!'' she said again and ran over him, as he opened his arms. She snuggled into his arms._

  
_''How is your mother?'' he asked with sweetness on his voice._

  
_''She is fine. I have to see her too, for quite a time, you know with all the fighting over Reapers. You know right?'' she said and raised her head on his to see his green eyes, like hers._

  
_''Yeah, I know. I've watched you all this time. I'm so proud of you little fighter.'' her dad said with sadness now. She smiled softly on him and his hand cupped her face, kissing her gently on her forehead._

  
_''Stay with me, Jane.'' he said with that voice she loved so much to hear. But before she replied she saw some other shadows approach them, from far. Once closer there became more clean. Is that Kaidan's parents? Am I...? She thought on herself and looked up at her father's eyes again. He was watching her with warm look. He took a step back and she was frozen on her place. The shadows approached her more until they stopped. Their faces were cleaner than ever._

  
_''Shepard we are happy that we finally, meet you. Kaidan has said so much about you.'' the woman said, making Shepard blink. She was Kaidan's mother._

  
_''It's nice to meet you too.'' the man said._

  
_''Are you dead?'' Shepard asked them and they nodded with a small smile. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth trying to fight back the tears on her eyes._

  
_''Shepard.'' Kaidan said with that familiar happy voice of his._

  
_''Kaidan!'' she replied and she went over his side grabbing his shoulder. Seeing if she was dreaming, but she could touch him._

  
_''It's fine, Shepard. I am good.'' Kaidan said softly stroking her cheek._

  
_''You're are dead, Kaidan. And...and I'm too...'' she said and one sobbing left her throat._

  
After, what seemed like ages, the alarm of the room rang. Everyone looked with wide eyes and went over the window of the room. They didn't still see any movement but Shepard's heart machine was beaming that she didn't have a pulse. Doctors and some of the scientists ran over her side, after they overran the Normandy crew who was blocking the door. When they reached her, they did everything they could. Half of the crew watched with a cute breath and the others' started the crying.

  
_''No, you're not. You have a choice, Shepard.'' Kaidan said and before she could find even the right words, to ask him what that meant. He and his parents turned around leaving her with questions and wild thoughts. She quickly turned and saw her father being far away, but he wasn't leaving. She ran by his side and he smiled._

  
_''Dad, what he meant? I don't want to die.'' she replied, but her father was like she didn't have heard a thing._

  
_''Stay with me.'' he said with a stupid smile on his face that she wanted to punch him._

  
''Come on Shepard. Don't give up on us now.'' one of the doctors said as they prepared another electric wave. That noise inside the room, was heard into the deepest of Garrus' sleep and he opened his eyes. He couldn't feel Shepard's hand in his, like they fell asleep. He turned his face over her only to come back with the noise and view of many people from above them and the annoying sound of her heart machine. His own heart stopped, frozen in time.

  
_''Dad, I can't stay. I need to go back. There are people needed me!'' she said with sobbings._

  
_''People? You mean that turian? Jane, I was killed by one of his kind.'' her dad said and his look was getting serious over time._

  
_''Yes, but that doesn't mean we have to blame the innocent people of his race. He didn't kill you. And I love him, dad. He means everything to me.'' she said and her thought said only one thing. 'You can choose, Shepard. This isn't real you have to wake up.'_

  
_''Shepard! Please wake up!'' she heard the lovely voice of Garrus._

  
_''Garrus?''_

_''Jane, please!'' he said again but her father came closer grabbing by her hands._

  
_''Jane, no! You will stay with me here.'' her father said and Shepard fought to free from his grab._

  
_''Jane...sweetie...'' she heard Garrus' voice again._

  
_''No! I want to live...'' she said surprising his dad as she fight for her freedom. He was fighting back, trying to hold her there._

  
_''I want to live.'' she said again but this time her head became heavy. Her whole body ached and the pain on her eyes were unbearable. She closed her eyes and prayed for this torture to end. *Beam, beam, beam* was ringing into her ears._

  
_''She is stable.'' one manly voice said. Shepard tried to open her eyes but they weren't following her command._

  
_''Mr Vakarian, you should lay on your bed again.'' one woman said now._

  
_''No, I would not sit down on your stupid bed.'' he argued as always._

  
_Garrus?...He is here...and fine...why I can't open my eyes? Come...on...open...open you damn-_

  
_Shepard's eyes opened._

  
''She's awake.'' one of the doctors said surprised. Garrus fought his way near Shepard and grabbed her hand on his.

  
''Oh, Jane, thank the Spirits you're awake.'' Garrus said, bringing Shepard's hand on his mouth and letting a soft kiss on it. She just smiled. She couldn't speak, but she guessed it was on the perks of being hospital-sick, or whatever she was in.

  
''Please, Mr Vakarian you have to lay.'' the woman said again and Garrus groaned negatively, but once he saw Shepard's eyes they were telling him to listen the woman. He left a sighed and bended over her and kissed her forehead gently. She smiled again and he went over his bed. When he lie he spread his hand over her as he did and before and she took it softly. He squeezed them together for a while as the doctors were making everything around them as it was before. Once left, her eyes dropped on the room's window seeing all her crew there waving at them happily, well, most of them. She turned her face on Garrus' and he took a moment before his eyes fell from the window to her, smiling her tenderly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small delay. We hope you like it guys so far, and your comments are always welcome and helpful.  
> We don't use beta, so forgive our mistakes and misunderstandings!!!! ^_^


	6. As The Days Fly By

Days were passing by with everything going better and better.

  
''Shepard?'' Garrus said as she was half sleep half awake in his warm embrace.

  
''Hmm...'' she responded.

  
''I have to say somethinng for you...it's about Kaidan's death.'' he said and she raised her face on his heaight. She didn't replied just waited for him to speak.

  
''He died, saving me from a beam.'' Garrus said simple, not knowing what Shepard would react. She didn't say anything. She was thinking about it and she lie back on his chest, where she were before.

  
''He was a great man. I'm sure he did it.'' Shepard finally said after some minutes. He tighter his grib around her waist, comforting her about their friend's loss. Moments after, Liara, Jack and Wrex came in.

  
''Sorry for interrupting Shep-'' Liara started, but Jack was there too.

  
''-Lovebirds.'' Jack said and Wrex hit her butt and then as her face looked his, he signaled her to be silent.

  
''Is there anything I should know?'' Shepard said with a grin on her face, while Liara laughed low on her throat and Garrus joined her as well. Jack and Wrex jumped in shock of where they were. When Jack looked at Shepard, she was still waiting for an answer.

  
''Shepard,we...'' Jack said.

  
''There's nothin...'' Wrex trying to fill but neither of them had a good reason to say.

  
''They hooked up, Shepard.'' Liara said now, as she couldn't keep up with their childish. Shepard made a sound like she was shocked and Garrus chuckled and it was a second before everyone on the room starting laughting.  
''Oh, guys...please it's still morning.'' Garrus replied before the laughs became silent.

  
''Oh, don't speak Vakarian, that we had to face your relationship in every possible way.'' Jack replied crossing her arms.

  
''It was worthy, at least.'' he said and looked down on Shepard that she was still on his chest. The door opened and James, Tali, Miranda, Grunt, Javik and Miranda walked in.

  
''How are you, Lola, scars?'' James asked them as he closed the door behind him. Tali couldn't from the other hand to keep herself in control and went over hugged Shepard, making her out of Garrus' embrace. As she was hugging her she squeezed and Garrus arm in comfort.

  
''Okay, okay...'' Tali said and left their side to join the others.

  
''We are fine, and it's good to see that all of you are fine.'' Garrus replied as Shepard would have done and she chuckled, laying back on her back, taking a grip of his hand as he did.

  
''It's good to see you up guys. You were like dead bugs all this days.'' Grunt said and Shepard left a small chuckle.

  
''Oh, why we are standing like that we should take a picture after all this is over.'' Jack said between happy and serious.

  
''Excellent idea!'' Liara said and everyone ran on the two beds that was one after the sticking the doctors had done so Garrus was near Shepard. At their movement Garrus grabbed Shepard's waist with one arm and brought her close to him as the crew were enemies and they're going to harm her. Everyone giggled and jump on the bed. Grunt was the first resting his head on Shepard's stomach and she groaned with a smile even though it hurt her. Wrex went over Garrus side, putting some weight on him and the Jack and Tali over him, making little room for Garrus. Liara and James went over Shepard's side taking their best position to fit on the photo.

  
''Javik, will you not come?'' Liara asked him and he cleaned his throat as she gave him the word. Everyone coughed discreetly and Jack said inside his cough. *poor Liara*. They tried to hide their smile at the scene, but Liara gave them a half smile. She stood up quick on her foot and when by Javik's side taking his hand on hers and going back on Shepard's bed.

  
''Wait...'' Shepard said trying to find her breath, from Grunt's weight on her stomach. ''Where is Joker?''

  
''He stayed on Normandy, Lola he wasn't feeling very good.'' James replied.

  
''He has a rough time getting over at EDI.'' Tali said with her turn.

  
''He hardly speaks to anyone.'' Wrex said last.

  
''Damn him, if I could get up...'' Shepard said but everyone looked at her.

  
''You're not going anywhere Shepard, and if you move from here I will keep sitting on your stomach as long as you are good.'' Grunt responded to her answer and she her eyes went wide.

  
''Oh God! I don't want that.'' she said again.

  
''Let's just take the picture!'' Jack said and Vega put the settings on his omni-tool for the camera.

  
''Say Normandy!'' he said one last time and everyone said 'Normandy' and smiled. After the photo was took they nearly moved from above Shepard and Garrus and continued to talk casually.

 

* * *

 

  
The next morning was there and the first sun lights found Garrus holding Shepard. They were both sleeping peacefully. They had so much fun yesterday, but Garrus was worried for one moment that they would never leave them alone again. But they had, eventually.

  
''Shepard...Jane...'' one very familiar voice came into Shepard's ears and she blinked her eyes a few times before she opened them completely. She saw around only to come face to face with her mum who was sitting by her side.

  
''Mum?'' Jane replied and untied Garrus arms from around her softly so she doesn't wake up him.

  
''Jane, my baby.'' Shepard's mum, Hannah said once she was out, taking her into a mother-daughter hug. ''Oh, I was so worried, when I heard everything that's why I took the first flight I found to Earth. How are you?'' Hannah said once she pulled herself looking into her daughter eyes.

  
''I'm good. I'm good now, mum. My recovery is faster with all that cybernetics Cerberus had place on me. I can't say the same for Garrus, but we will recover soon.'' Shepard said and she looked over the sleepy form of Garrus laying by her side. She heard her mother letting out a sigh.

  
''Are you sure about this, Jane?'' Hannah asked her softly, putting a hand on the lap of her daughter.

  
''Sure, about what mum? Garrus? Definitely.'' Shepard said and this words light up her face.

  
''Yeah, but Jane he's...'' Hannah started but get interrupted by Shepard's movement. She raised her right hand in front of her, showing off the ring that Garrus gave her before they destroyed the Reapers. She was astonished in the view. She took it on her hand, looking over it as her mouth was slight open.

  
''He loves me, mum. As dad loved you. He was and is there always for me. He has always my back, he hold me like no one has done until here. He protected me, in and every single time. I won't give up on him, as I know he won't. And don't say that my father was killed by he's kind. Because that was ages ago, and Garrus and all the innocent civilians have no mix on the acts of the strong ones. I love him, mum. I always will.'' Jane said with soft and lovely voice as she spoke for her mate and squeezed his hand, smiling tenderly on him.

  
''I understand, my baby. And I'm happy if you are with him.'' Hannah said and dragged her daughter for one more big hug. After some time there, she pulled back as before and stroked her daughters cheek. It was obvious the scars she had on it anymore. She kissed that cheek and smiled at Jane.

  
''You have done, well, my child. But I should leave your side, now. I have to go and find Hackett and help rebuild as much as I can. My whole crew is here trying to help.'' Hannah said and Jane nodded to her.

  
''I hope I see you soon again, mum. I love you.'' Jane replied and Hannah smiled like honey on her.

  
''You bet! I love you too, little fighter.'' Hannah said, using the same characterization as her father had. That's what they called her when she was baby, and before her father died. Hannah had heavy thoughts not to leave not so soon her daughter's side, but she had too. She said her goodbyes again and with looking behind her before she closed the door, she left. Shepard lie back again and looked into the ceiling, for some minutes. She felt Garrus hand covered her right, the one with the ring.

  
''Good morning, Jane. Are you okay?'' Garrus said with his deep morning voice.

  
''Morning and Garrus I know you heard.'' Shepard said with a smirk on her lips.

  
''Yes, I had. And I'm very proud of you.'' he said and pulled her inside his embrace again, kissing her head.

  
''I say we take a quick nap before it's too late.'' Shepard said again and Garrus chuckled. The door opened again with this trait sound of *clack*.

  
''Good morning, Shepard, Garrus.'' Miranda's voice came into Shepard ears before she saw her. ''It's the day for your test.'' she continued. Garrus and Shepard breathed heavy now and they parted.

  
''First of all, let's see if you can still command your body.'' she said again and their nodded.

  
''Raise your left hand above your head and close and open your fingers while you do the same horizontal with your right.''. They did it with disbelief but followed her instructions.

  
''Okay, prefect. Now let's stand up.'' she said and Garrus looked worried over Shepard. She was holding her teeth together as she tried to pull out of the bed her legs. But they did and a relief rushed over Garrus' body. He did the same and stood up. Walking over Miranda. Shepard was more slow on her feet but she was walking, that was a good sign.

  
''I was sure you could do it, Shepard. Now follow me, we will go to exercise you and do some more tests.'' Miranda said and opened the door for them.

  
''You're kidding me.'' Shepard said angrily and even Miranda chuckled.

  
''I thought you loved exercise, Shepard.''

  
''I do.'' she said dry and walked the way Miranda saw them.

  
Hours later, Garrus was helping Shepard walk again back on their room.

  
''Ah, James just killed me with those exercises. And how the hell your good, Vakarian, and I'm like that? You took the most damage, damn you and you're better than me.'' she said most angry on herself of not being so good.

  
''Turian stamina I guess. But come on Shepard you can't serious think that I am better than you?''

  
''Said the man that helps me walk back on our room, because I got my muscles caught.''

  
''It's my pleasure to help you, my love. Mine caught too.'' Garrus protested, trying to make her feel better.

  
''Oh, let it be. I need to eat something immediately.'' Shepard complain now.

  
''I think our meal is already on our room.'' Garrus said as he tighter his grip on her hips.

  
''Good!'' she said and smiled at him.

 

* * *

  
It was midnight and the hospital was calm, it was always calm but at night it had a beautiful silent, that Shepard almost couldn't sleep if there wasn't some noise piercing her ears. But once a noise came into their ears the both jumped awake. It was Garrus omni-tool. He had it back as he was better, instead of Shepard that she couldn't. Garrus opened it and it was a phone call from his father.

  
''Yes?'' Garrus said uneasy.

  
_''Garrys, my boy! How happy I'm to hear your voice. How are you?''_ it was Garrus' father.

  
''I'm fine, well at hospital. But fine. How are you, Solana? Mum?''

  
_''Everyone is fine. Solana had hurt her leg but she will live and her mother is doing fine, her treatment bared until now and we are very hopeful. We should thank you and your commander for this.''_

  
''Don't say it again dad. Are you still on Palaven?''

  
_''No, we have transfer to Citadel so your sister can attend the hospital, you're on earth, right?''_

  
''Right. I'm happy that you're all okay. We are okay too. The whole crew and Shepard.''

  
_''Nice. I want to meet your Commander as soon as possible, son. It's not fair to hide your love.''_

  
''But, how?''

  
_''I just know it son.''_

  
''Yeah, alright. Talk to you soon?''

  
_''You bet!''_ his father said and the phone call was over.

  
''Who was it?'' Shepard said sleepily by his side.

  
''My dad. They're at Citadel's hospital so my sister take some treatment.''

  
''Is she alright?'' Shepard said worried.

  
''Yeah, I guess. We should sleep, more exercises will be there for us tomorrow.'' Garrus said dragging Shepard down on the bed with him. She sighed but sleep claimed her immediately as well as him.


	7. Surprise

One day was on and he was still holding Shepard again. He never thought that both of them will survive and will have a life after all this. But finally, here they are and he didn't need to worry about her dying anymore. After so many days of recovering they got told that they're both fine and can leave now the hospital the next day if they wanted to. Shepard and Garrus passed their final test that day and everything was on the highest almost like before. As soon as they were finished with all and heading to their room, Garrus recieved a message on his omni-tool. The message was sent by Liara:

 

**From: Liara T'Soni**   
**To: Garrus Vakarian**   
**Subject: Important!**

_Hey Garrus! I've just heard you can leave the hospital tomorrow with Shepard!_  
_Please message me as soon as possible when you want to leave, and I'll come pick you and Shepard up. I've got something that you and Shepard need to see. And no it can't wait!_

_\- Liara._

 

After reading this message he wasn't quite sure what to think of it. So he showed to Shepard too, but both had no idea what Liara really was talking about. It was kind of late too now, so they laid back down on their beds again and both fell asleep really fast. They just wanted to go out of this white and silent hospital as soon as they could.

A new day had just begin. The sun was rising and Garrus woke softly up Shepard that was sleeping for once more on his arms.  
"Good morning, sweetie." Garrus said while sweeping his hand trough her hair gently "How did you sleep?"

  
"Very good. Like always when you are besides me." Shepard said making Garrus' mandibles twitch a bit.

  
"Finally got you blushing, heh?" she asked.

  
"Kind of..." he answered with a sweet smile, trying to hide it. Shepard left a small chuckle and got up to get ready for leaving this room.

  
"Could you message Liara to pick us up, please? I want to get out of here as soon as possible!" Shepard asked gently, but tired too.

  
"Whatever you want, Jane." He said while nodding.

 

**From: Garrus Vakarian**   
**To: Liara T'Soni**   
**Subject: RE:Important!**

_We are up and to go, Liara, you can come and pick us up now!_

_\- Garrus_

 

After sending the message out to Liara, Garrus proceeded to get ready as well, as they both started packing their things and waited for Liara to arrive. When she arrived apologized to them.

  
"Sorry for letting you wait a bit, had to take care of some things. Took longer than I thought they would. So ready to go?" she said with a certain smile looking at them both. Garrus and Shepard nodded with a smile and they all got into the skycar. Liara took the charge to drive to their destination. She saw in the mirror how happy Garrus and Shepard were. They making sweeties to each other, teasing each other, and got almost Liara's eyes of road. Finally, she saw how Garrus gently pressed his forehead against hers. She was happy for both of them. And she still couldn't believe that all of that was happening, that the great war was over. When Liara reached at their desired place she landed, and everyone got out of the car. Garrus and Shepard were at a big loss as they didn't know where, what and why they were there.

  
"What are we doing here Liara? It's so quiet here, and...beautiful!" Shepard said with emphasis while being a bit confused. She knew Garrus was thinking exactly the same thing. A quiet place was the perfect place for them now, its something both never really experienced because of their military life, and after all that they went involved. The feeling was quite new for them both.

  
"Haha, just follow me...Can you see that house down there?" Liara asked showed them the house she meant from the path they was.

  
"Yeah, what about it?" Garrus answered while still being confused what Liara was planing to say next.

  
"Come on, lets check it out. I promise to you that you will love it, don't worry." She simple replied while not even looking back at them. As they were closing the distance with the house Liara stopped and stopped them as well. They were standing right in front of the door now.

  
"What is it, Liara?" Shepard asked her concerned.

  
"Look at the name on the bell of this house." she just said.

  
As they proceeded to look at the name sign, they noticed it was saying 'Vakarian & Shepard'. Both shared glances and smiles glowing all over. The energy that was given away was too much and as they turned around to face Liara. They shaked their heads happily as they hugged her warmly. Liara now was on the edge of crying.

  
"It's just.. I thought I would never see you two happy again. I was certainly thinking I'll never see both of you EVER again. It broke my heart not finding you two at first. When we finally found you, I couldn't really believe it. I couldn't believe you were alive. Both of you. I'm still questioning myself how you both lived trough all of that. Having you both back is a present i thought i would never get. That's why we decided to give you something back." Liara said full of joy as her tears had a hold on her eyes.

  
"We?" Garrus and Shepard asked at the same time while finishing the hug they gave Liara.

  
"Take a look inside" Liara just answered washing a tear away from her face.

  
Once they opened the door, everyone from the Normandy crew and whoever they had worked with was inside greeting them with a big "SURPRISE!!!". Shepard left out a big surprised gasped putting her hands in front of her mouth, stopping her from shout, as Garrus smiled at them all and put an arm around Shepard's waist, nuzzling her head's side. There happiness was now complete, after all this. It was the best surprise they could ever dream for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little small but more are coming soon!


	8. The Big Announcement

Garrus and Shepard was still frozen, of what was happening around them. Joy and happiness overrun them and they couldn't tell the difference between if all this was coming from their new house or that everyone, their dearest friends were there with them. But time flew like the water, and Garrus and Shepard must had speak and hug with everyone on this room. As some more hours passed by, someone could see two split up groups. One of Garrus, Wrex, James, Javik, Grunt and Joker, which speaking for manly matters and one with Shepard, Liara, Tali, Jack, Samara and Miranda, that god knows what they were speaking of and every single of them laugh so bad. But everyone was enjoying the great chat with Garrus and Shepard, with topic of how really they got missed by their friends as long as they were on hospital and what actually happened up there on the beam, and they survived. But neither Shepard nor Garrus could answer to the last question.

  
"Oh, come on now, let's get that party started!" Tali shouted with over enjoyment with a loud voice, causing everyone to turn their attention to her and what she was saying. After that, the lights went turned lower making an club sensation. The Normandy crew had a great time as they had back then on the Shepard's apartment on the Citadel. They enjoyed the food, the drinks and the good pace on the dance floor with each other. It was a relief for all of them to see Garrus and Shepard again, happy together again, as well and the end of this horrible war. The song changed and some got out of it to chill for a bit as well and Shepard 'abandoning' in a way Jack dance on as she could take something to drink and find Garrus that he was now out of her sight. Shepard shaked her head back and forth searching for her turian. She couldn't find him, so she thought maybe he went upstairs. Once up Shepard came face to face with Garrus who was sitting in a dark corner with his head on his hands. She felt immediately her heart break and approach him with quick steps.

  
"Garrus, why are you up here? Alone? What is going on?" She said with worried tone.

  
"It's...it's about Kaidan. He gave his life, to save me. He gave his life so I can live. So I can be happy with you again and forever. I just can't be happy around everyone when I know that I shouldn't be here or he missing."

  
"Hey big guy, don't be sad. I know this weights heavy on you. And I know its hard for you too see everyone happy and not Kaidan being here with us, but he didn't give his live up for you so you could sit here and be sad. He gave his life so you can be happy, with me, so we can have a life. He knew how much I meant to you, and I am more than happy to call him a true friend. It was his choice Garrus. His choice was to save you and let you be happy. You can't change such things Garrus, that is a fact, and we can at least honor him. His choice. We can do a big funeral for him. That's the best thing he deserves at least.'' Shepard said comforting him, as she had already sit by his side and softly stroking his arm.

  
"Yeah, okay I get it. But before, I want to say that we maybe didn't seem close, but I always considered him as a friend. He was the guy you could relay on in a fight. He always had your back." Garrus said finally putting on a tiny happy smile on his face and cupping one of Shepard's hands, squeezing it caring.

  
"Everything will be okay Garrus. I mean look at this, we've got a house to settle in, from our best friends. I mean, what else could we wish for?" She said while putting a hand on his scared side of his face.

  
"A big marriage." He said while chuckling. "You know, you still have the ring I gave you before we... yeah..."

  
"I know and I haven'y still forget it. Do the others know about it?" Shepard asked, with a small carve on her lips.

  
"Well, nobody noticed it I think. Because if they had, they would have definitely asked you about it. So i think nobody knows about it." he simply replied while leaning into her hand.

  
"Then let's tell them." Shepard said full of positive and happiness all over her. He smiled huge and got up quickly, spreading a hand over her to help her stand up too. They held hands and walked back into the main hall again. Shepard lighted up the place a little bit, lowering the music and everyone stared at them.

  
"We want to tell you something guys. Garrus and I, we're getting married." Shepard said while Garrus hands were around her waist and her showing them the ring Garrus gave her.

  
 _"That's great news! Fantastic! Oh my god! Wonderful!"_ were the only words Shepard and Garrus could understand from everyone inside this panic that just happened in front of them. They all went and hugged both of them again and wished them the best. They couldn't imagine better news. Everyone was happy for them, some of them even cry. After what seemed a long time, they remembered before they get to their night activities and then their sleep on their new room and bedroom that both of them hadn't announce that to their parents. So they both got up before it's too late and called on them. Shepard went to one side of the room and Garrus to the other.

  
 _"Jane, hey! Everything okay?"_ Hannah said with a exhausted voice.

  
"Yes, everything is fine. I've got something to tell you, but first, is everything okay?" Shepard said being a little bit worried about her mother's tone.

  
 _"No, no. Everything is fine. Just came back from a hard day of work."_ Hannah said _"So what did you want to tell me?"_

  
"Well, I just wanted you to know that me and Garrus decided to get married." Shepard said with happiness.

  
 _"What? Oh my god! I'm so happy for you! I can't believe it, my little Jane, the little fighter will get married. Why didn't tell it sooner, Jane?!"_ Hannah said with the most happy way that Shepard hadn't heard for years and she could sense tears rolling from her mother's eyes. Shepard was more than relieved to hear her mother being to happy about it. In the hospital it seemed like she didn't like Garrus at first, and would do anything to get a breakup of them both. But now she was very excited and happy about them. Maybe because she knew that Shepard knew what she did and she would never commit to anyone if she didn't truly loved them. As she finished her call she went over to Garrus, sitting on his lap simply hear his voice as he didn't have finish the phone call with his father.

  
".. yes Dad. I'm getting married to Shepard." Garrus said with a smile on his face.

  
 _"Really? That are some great news. You're finally growing up. I'm really happy for you and Shepard. You can tell her that."_ Castis said with a soft voice.

  
"I heard it Mr. Vakarian, thanks for your kind words!" Shepard answered back loud enough so Castis could hear it and nuzzled back inside Garrus' neck.

  
 _"Haha, it's Castis or dad to you Shepard. Kind of strange to have the future wife of your son call you Mr. Vakarian, you know."_ He said kind of joking a bit, but Shepard smiled at it as the voice was so similar to Garrus. Garrus and his father chatted for some time more but when it was done, Shepard had a smirk on her face that Garrus knew very well.

  
''Lay now.'' she said biting her bottom lip. He left a small sound off his throat that Shepard called it pour. They finally had some time _alone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you liked this chapter us well, and please forgive us for any spelling or grammar mistakes!!! <3
> 
> Thank you for sticking with us! ^_^


End file.
